Braewood Keep
by Lightningwolf18
Summary: Harry Potter was once a broken young soul, but now he has something more. A new name, a family, and a purpose to protect them and his home. Hogwarts isn't ready for him. Nobody is. He will take the world by storm and everyone will remember his name. Hadrian Marrok Emrys Conan.
1. Prologue - A beginning

**Prologue - A Beginning **

**August 4th - 2007**

A female elf with dark grey skin and long white hair tied in a ponytail stood with a beautiful pale black-haired woman and a golden-haired woman watching a baby wolf cub, A fox cub, and a small elf girl with dark grey skin, pointy ears and blonde hair play in the grass. Above them, there was a falcon swooping and diving. Near him was a pale boy riding on a Dragon with a white phoenix resting on his shoulder. Finally, A boy with pale skin, brown hair and one silver eye, one golden eye(at that point in time) was sitting on a tree, drawing. The Black-haired woman was lying on a giant wolf and another Phoenix sat peacefully on the wolf's head. This one was black and was larger than the white one. The women looked at each other.

"Are they ready?" the golden-haired woman asked.

The Dark elf sighed, "yes, they are ready."

"Should we go find Nev and Imperia?" The black-haired women asked.

"It's probably best, they will want to be a part of it too." The Dark elf replied.

The black-haired woman left and came back a couple of minutes later with to people following her. A tall man with messy blond hair and brown eyes, and holding his hand is a beautiful shorter woman with brown hair and blue eyes that switched from green to purple to blue again. She looked a lot like her sister, the black-haired woman.

"Its time isn't it?" the blond-haired man asked.

"Yes," the dark elf responded.

"Children, come here." the golden-haired woman said.

The boy in the tree packed up his notebook into a satchel and then launched himself into a backflip then landed perfectly on the ground. The wolf transformed into a smaller boy, like his mother the golden-haired woman he was of Asian ethnicity. He looked at the older boy.

"You know Baldur, you are such a show-off." The boy said

"I try little cousin. I try," the boy named Baldur responded

The little elf girl hopped off from her ride on the fox and walked toward them while the fox transformed into an older girl.

The dragon flew down and knelt his head down so the boy on his back could slide off.

"Thank you, my friend." the boy bowed to the dragon.

The Falcon flew down in a dive and at the last moment glided above everybody he started changing into another boy in a mid-air, did two front flips and landed on his feet.

"Beat that Baldur." The boy winked.

"Wow, James," very mature the older girl said sarcastically.

"Love you too sis." He winked again.

"Stop winking," The girl said annoyed.

James stood at attention and lifted his hand to his forehead like a soldier saluting a general. "Yes, Mam!" He winked again.

"Oh, I give up," The girl said, "Mom, My little brother is being annoying."

"Hey Nerrisa who you calling little? I'm taller than you!"

Finally, the boy who was on the dragon had had enough. "Honestly I wonder how I can put up with the two of you as my siblings? You always fight and when you're not, you're teaming up to prank someone. Usually me. Now Auntie Lana called us down for a reason. So Shut Up!"

Lana(the golden-haired woman) smiled "thank you, Maximus."

He smiled back at her. The blond-haired man turned to the dark elf. "It's funny you know, I just realized that combined James and Maximus make up Hadrian."

"Really Nev," the Black-haired woman who was the mother of triplets Maximus, Nerrisa, and James said, "you just realized that."

The blond-haired man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't mind him, Raven," the brown-haired woman said, "You know Neville can be a bit slow."

"A bit?" the Black-haired women(Raven) laughed.

"Hey who's side are you on?" the blond-haired man(Neville) asked.

"Raven's, sorry Honey," The brown Haired woman laughed then kissed Neville, her husband on the cheek.

Neville looked rejected.

Imperia(the brown Haired women), Neville, Raven Focus.

"Sorry, Kali," Imperia responded.

"Now Kids, the reason we brought you here." Kali(the dark elf) said. "Its time to tell you the story. The story of our brother, a husband, a friend, a father and an uncle. It's time to tell the story of Hadrian Conan or as he was known in the beginning, Harry Potter.

* * *

**[A.N.] Well, that's that. I expect most you won't understand but trust me you will. You will.**


	2. Pain, Safety and the Preserve

**Chapter 1 - Pain, Safety and the Preserve**

**May 1st, 1984**

A Boy lay quietly in the cupboard under the stairs, trying not to cry. Any tears, cries or pleas would be met with blows. From the fist, belt, whatever was in hand, was used whenever he complained or did something wrong. Even getting the toast slightly burnt was rewarded with a beating, days without food, and time in the cupboard. And that's where the boy was lying now, on his front so as to not aggravate his stinging back, his uncle had whipped him. Taken out his belt and lay him down on the table then began to beat him. The boy had counted. 73, 73 lashes on the back of a 4-year-old. Why he had been pushed and had fallen into a vase.

This wasn't his fault. None of it was. He remembered his Mummy and Daddy's loving gaze. How he longed for them. He dreamed about them. Not good dreams. It was always of the man. The one that had come into his room. The one that had glared and talked in a snake-like tongue. The one that had killed his family. He watched his mother fall. On his way down the stairs carried by uncle pa-foo. He saw Daddy lying limp on the ground. He whimpered. He remembered the man, Voldemort his mummy called the man. There were too many evils in this world for this child to bear. Then there were The Dursleys, like Lord Voldemort, they were the worst of what the world and life could offer. And such evilness trickled down to the offspring.

Their only son, Dudley, as fat as his walrus of a father, was taught to hate the boy and see him as nothing more than the freak they saw him to be. Dudley revealed in abusing the Boy, at home, school, or even on the street. Freak. They had called him that for 2 1/2 years. He thought that was his name. They had taught him his real name last year because he was starting school. Harry. That was his name. Though his 'family' still called him a freak.

One of Dudley's favorite games was a game called 'Harry-Hunting' – a game where they chased after Harry and beat him up viciously when they catch him – it was the favorite pastime of Dudley and his friends, alongside threatening anyone who dared show the freak any sliver of kindness, keeping him alone and friendless.

No one intervened. The teachers were apathetic, merely sending a bloody and bruised Harry to the nurse, who for all accounts saw him as a patient who needed patching up. Nothing else, nothing more, nothing less.

Poor little Harry Potter. It was him against the world. A cruel, indifferent world that took a sick delight in beating him down, Trying to destroy his innocence and fracture his soul.

**July 1st, 1984**

Harry's uncle backhanded him across the face again. He knew that crying would just incite further violence in the man, so he just stood there, his body tense, as his uncle spat in his face.

"Take off your shirt and turn around Boy," Vernon spat

Harry complied with a whimper and took off his shirt, Vernon took off his belt and Petunia cackled gleefully, Harry had tripped and broken the plates he had been holding.

"Count 'em out Freak," Vernon said "let's see if we can beat the freakishness out of you,"

Harry screamed in pain as Vernon brought his belt down

"One," Harry whispered

"Louder freak," Vernon yelled

"Two," Harry screamed

This continued for an hour until finally, Vernon stopped

"I told you," the older man practically screamed, "we would have no more of your freakishness! Get in your cupboard, and you'll be lucky if Petunia remembers to bring you food tomorrow!"

Harry ducked his head and followed his uncle's orders.

He needed to get away. To leave this place. But how?

**July 1st - 2nd, 1984 12:00 midnight**

That night after his uncle, aunt and cousin went to sleep he snuck out of the cupboard under the stairs. And out the front door. Then he started running. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran for what felt like hours. As he ran he could see the sun rising over the horizon and then he felt something pulling on his sinus, a feeling had never felt before. Suddenly he found himself in the center of London. He didn't understand what had happened, but Harry kept his head down and kept running. He didn't notice anything. It was like he had one goal to run as fast as he could and never go back. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into someone knocking them both down.

"I'm sowwy sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, Please don't hit me!" begged a small Harry.

The kindly old man that had Harry had hit, stood up in surprise. And looked down at the cowering little boy. He crouched down till he was level with the little boys face. The man noticed the tears threatening to come cascading down from the boy's tiny face. He looked into the boy's eyes. He was appalled by what he saw there. This boy seemed broken.

"Where is your name, child?" the man asked kindly.

"Harry, sir," Harry answered "Harry Potter,"

"Please don't make me go back sir," Harry started to cry.

The man was surprised, what was Harry Potter doing here. He had been told that Harry was living with a loving family. But from what it looked like they were abusing him.

"Harry where is your family?" The man asked,

"No, I can't go back!" Harry yelled

The man was more deeply concerned with this "Harry I won't bring you back to your family," the man said, "But how would you like to stay with me for a little bit?" The man smiled.

Little Harry hugged him. "Can I sir?" The man smiled down at Harry.

"Of course, Harry." the man answered.

They started walking. Little Harry reached his hand out towards the man hesitantly and grabbed his hand. If the man was annoyed about this, he didn't show it he just looked down at the small boy and smiled.

Suddenly Harry stopped.

"Is something wrong, Harry." The man asked.

Harry looked at him shyly, "You know my name but I don't know yours." He said quietly.

The man smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Yes how rude of me. My name is Aeolus Conan.

**July 2nd, 1984**

An Old man walked briskly, through Hogsmeade. Towards the giant castle looming in the distance. The rain fell down on him as he walked, but he did not care for the rain soaking his clothes or the water dripping from his beard. He did not think to use a water-resistant charm on his clothes. He had one thing on his mind. A child. A boy. The savior. The boy-who-lived. Harry. He was worried about the child. What if he had been kidnapped, or killed. What if somebody twists the young boy-who-lived against the light. He must find the boy, fast and soon. He had great plans for the boy.

"For the greater good," He muttered

**July 2nd, 1984**

By the time Aelous and Harry had gotten home, it was dark. The boy could barely stand up. "Come, Harry, you must take a bath and then we will put you to bed."

That got Harry awake and a nervous look crossed his face.

When they got to the bathroom Harry was amazed it was huge. The bathtub was practically a pool.

"Take off your shirt, Harry its time to get in,"

Harry started to back away "no, no, I can't!"

"Why not Harry?" Aelous turned to him

"I just can't," he looked down.

"Harry," Aelous said gently, "look at me," the boy looked up slowly, he had tears in his eyes. "We all have scars, little one," Harry looked down again "I am so sorry that one so young has to feel those pains. But I can heal you."

Aelous bent down till he was level with Harry's face. "Let me help you, let me see your scars,"

Harry took off his shirt slowly, Aelous gasped. His body was covered all over with scars. Some deeper than others. Aelous was angry, who would do this to such a young boy.

"Can you get in the water for me Harry?" Aelous asked

Harry got it the water

"Now I'm going to put my hand on your back, is that ok?"

Harry nodded, Aelous placed his hand on Harry's back gently and his hand and Harry's back started to glow a whitish-grey. When Aelous took his hand off all the scars were gone except one, which left a white line along Harry's shoulder. Harry looked on in awe. Then he started to cry. Aelous hugged him. Washed the dirt and mud off the 4-year-old then carried him to his room. Aelous's room was beautiful. The bed had Carvings of dragons that seemed to dance when the bluish light from the chandelier hit them. Aelous laid Harry down on the bed. But Harry was already asleep.

"Sleep well little one, we will talk tomorrow," Aelous whispered. He smiled at how innocent little Harry looked in his sleep.

**July 3rd, 1984**

Aelous had let Harry sleep as long as possible but it was now 4 in the afternoon. Aelous walked toward his room where Harry was lying peacefully in Aeolus's bed. He had asked his house-elf Drixy to prepare Harry a room this morning so that Harry would have his own room. He was carrying a large buffet plate he had asked Drixy to make for Harry to eat. He reached the room and entered, he looked down on the boy. He looked so peaceful he hated to disturb him. Aelous placed the plate on the bedside table and gently shook the boy awake. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up at Aelous.

"I'm sorry, it's so late, I should have gotten straight on the chores, I need to clean the house, wash the plates, do the garden, oh please don't hit me!" Harry whimpered.

Aelous was angry again these people were forcing this child to do manual labor and would hit him if he did it wrong.

"Harry you never, ever have to be afraid of me, nor do any chores while your here. Shh, It's ok." Aelous soothed.

"Now you have to eat, I have some food for you little one," Aelous placed the food on the bed in front of Harry. "Now eat up,"

Harry hesitantly reached for a strawberry. And placed it in his mouth. He moaned in delight.

"Its good isn't it." Aelous laughed

No one spoke for a while the only sounds were the noises of delight Harry made as he tried new foods.

"Harry, what do you know about magic?" Aelous asked hesitantly

"Like how you healed my back last night?" Harry asked

"Exactly, magic is a supernatural force that changes aspects of the world at fundamental levels. While magic is able to defy the known laws of science, it does follow its own set of rules." Aelous responded. "You and I have Magic,"

"I do?" Harry asked

"Were there times something happened?" Aelous asked, "things that you did that you couldn't explain."

"Well I seemed to teleport from Surrey to London, I also gone faster than I should be able to when I run away, sometimes things around me float, whenever my aunt gave me a haircut the next day my hair was back to its original length, oh and I once talked to a snake in the backyard."

"You're a Parseltongue?" Aelous asked in surprise.

"Whaz a Parseltongue?" Harry asked confused.

"A Parseltongue, Harry is the ability to speak to snakes," Aelous responded.

"Cool!" Harry said excitedly.

Aelous chuckled "yes Harry, it is cool."

"You're a wizard Harry,"

They both smiled, Aelous pause for a moment.

"Oh, Harry I want to show you something,"

Harry got out of bed and Aelous and Harry walked along through the castle until they go to a giant balcony.

"Harry welcome to the preserve!" Aeolus exclaimed. "This is Blood valley and the Braewood keep."

Below them was a giant valley, there were forests and mountains. On one side he could see a lagoon and mermaids jumping out of it. He saw centaurs running across the plains and a giant climbing a mountain. There were caves on the opposite side of the lagoon where he could see dwarfs with pickaxes mining away. He looked toward the mountains and saw a giant waterfall cascading down into the valley. It was beautiful. Behind him, Harry saw a giant castle with turrets and giant banners.

"You live in a castle!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes I am the protector of this place Harry, everything you can see here is mine to defend."

"So, are you in charge?" Harry asked

"No Harry, I protect them but I do not rule them each one of them has a leader. They are not creatures Harry. They are magical beings that live here, they can come and go as they please."

Harry and Aelous watched the sunset over the western horizon until Aelous saw Harry yawn.

"Come, Harry, it is time for bed."

Aelous picked up Harry and brought him to Harry's new room. Then tucked him into bed.

"Good night little one, sleep well."

As Aelous was leaving the room he heard a small faint little voice

"Good night Aelous,"

Aelous smiled.

**July 3rd, 1984**

Harry had a nightmare that night. It started off with the death of his parents. He heard the bone-chilling scream as the Avada Kedavra curse hit his mother. Then the bony hand reached out toward him as if feeling him for something. And then the world went black. He woke up. But he was not in his bed at Braewood keep. He was back at the Dursleys and Vernon Dursley was standing above him.

"Count em out Freak!" The Dream Figure of Vernon Dursley shouted.

Harry started screaming. Suddenly he felt a warm handshake him awake. It was Aeolus.

Harry hugged him.

"It's ok Harry, you will never go back there, they will never hurt you again. Harry, how would you like it if I adopted you? I know you just met me and you would have a lot of responsibilities but to the preserve and ..." Aelous started rambling

"Yes! Yes, please I mean." Harry interrupted him happily. Harry hugged him.

"Now go back to sleep, Harry, we are going to Diagon Alley in the Morning."

"What's DiagonAlly?" a sleepy Harry asked.

"You will see tomorrow," Aelous responded.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley**

**July 4th, 1984**

At 7:00 in the morning, Aelous woke up in Harry's room. After Harry's nightmare the night before, Aelous had conjured an armchair and watched over Harry until they both fell asleep. Aelous got out of the chair, banished it and shook little Harry awake.

"Harry come, we have a lot to do today."

Harry slowly got up yawning and rubbing his blurry eyes.

"I will be right back, Harry. I am going to get you some clothes."

Aelous walked to his own room and grabbed a black silk shirt and some pants for Harry and shrunk them down to his size. He also grabbed some dragon scaled boots for harry as well. He then grabbed an outfit very similar to Harry's as well as a grey cloak for himself. He got changed and headed back to Harry's room where he found the boy asleep again. He chuckled.

"Harry, I know you like your bed but were going to Diagon Ally."

Harry sprung out of bed.

"Are we going now!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, now get dressed."

Harry got dressed and he and Aelous started walking until they got to the entrance of the castle.

"Harry hold onto my arm please," Aelous said.

Harry did as he was told and suddenly felt the feeling he had felt before when he appeared in London. Suddenly in front of them was a giant street and at the end, there was a white building. The street was filled with shops, and stalls selling all kinds of things.

"Welcome, to DiagonAlly, Harry."

"Cool," Harry said.

They sated walking Harry was constantly looking around trying to see everything. Then Suddenly he looked at Aelous.

"I have a question," Harry said.

"How did we get here? I mean the teleportation thing."

"That is called Apparating Harry,"

"How does it work?" the 4-year old asked curiously.

"Apparition is a magical form of transportation, in which the user travels instantly from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. This is accomplished by having the user focus on the desired location in their mind and then purposely disappearing from that spot to reappear at the desired location."

"Wait but I have apparated before, but I didn't know where I wanted to go, I just went there," Harry said.

"First off Harry, you are going to be very powerful if you apparated before. Secondly, I think that for you, In your desperation your magic sent you to where it thought you would be safe."

"Does that mean magic is alive?" Harry asked.

"In a way," Aelous answered. "You see Harry, magic is in everything, a wizard just has a way to control it and manipulate it. A wizard is able to do this because they have enough magic already inside themselves. In the case of your magic, you had enough desperation that your magic took control for a second to get you out of there."

Aelous stopped. "Here is our first stop Harry," Aelous said "Madam Malkins."

They entered the shop and found a small, kind, older lady sitting on a stool working on a beautiful dress.

"Aelous is that you," she said smiling.

"Yes, it is me, Malkins my dear," he said smiling back.

"I have not seen you in my shop in years, you don't look a day older. And who is this little one?" she crouched down to look at Harry.

"This is my son, Or soon to be I'm adopting him," Aelous responded.

"I'm happy for you," she said with a smile. "Now robes, stand right there dear." she pointed to a box in front of a bunch of mirrors.

"So what will it be, a full wardrobe," she said.

"Yes."

"Stand up straight dear," she ordered Harry, Harry did as he was told.

Madame Malkins got to work, she measured Harry and started going through a color pallet.

"That one is close but not right," she muttered, "this one works well, no, no, no, aha, no, yep. You'll be wanting perfect fit clothes I'm guessing?" She asked.

Aelous nodded.

"Alright, I should have them all done by the end of the day," she said. "Come pick them up later,"

Aelous and Harry left the shop and started walking again.

"How do you know her, Aelous?" Harry asked.

"Before I became the keeper of Blood Valley, I used to run a trading system. Madam Malkins was one of my customers. I sold her things like silk, cashmere, Moleskin, etc. I also sold Artifacts and such but to her, it was mainly fabric. Over time we developed a nice friendship."

Harry suddenly stopped. They were in front of a magical menagerie.

"Aelous I have this weird feeling. I don't know what it is, I have felt it since we got to DiagonAlley. It's gotten stronger the farther we go. The strongest it's been is in front of this shop."

"Peculiar," Aelous responded. He looked up at the shop name The Magical Menagerie. "I believe Harry, that your familiar may be inside."

"Whats a familiar?" Harry asked.

"A familiar is like a pet but not exactly. Familiars are animals that bond with a witch or wizard, sometimes squibs. These Familiars protect you and help you in any way they can. Examples of this are witches and wizards drawing Magic from there Familiar to cast a big spell. The bond you share with your Familiar will allow you to communicate with them mentally. But that is all I know, I am sure I have a book on familiars in my library."

"Cool," Harry said, "when we get home can you show me the library?"

"Of course Harry. You will have much to learn, that will be one of the places I will teach you."

Harry and Aelous walked into the shop.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked.

"Let yourself go, let the bond pull you."

Harry started walking. He walked all the way to the back of the shop till he got to a cage with fabric covering it.

"It's in here."

Harry pulled off the fabric, to reveal a snake. The snake was black and looked a lot like a cobra, except it wasn't. It was a species that neither Aelous or Harry had seen before. Silver runes decorated its body and Its eyes were bright green, like Harry.

"$who dares disturb my slumber,$" the snake hissed.

"$I do,$" Harry hissed back in parseltongue.

"$A speaker! I apologize, young speaker, I have never met one of your kind,$" the snake bowed. "$I am Askari.$"

"$ Askari, I am Harry. I seem drawn to you, I believe you are my familiar.$"

"$ I would be honored to be your Familiar.$" Askari hissed. Harry opened the cage and Askari slither onto Harry's arm. Then bit him. Harry yelled in pain "_$Forgive me, Master, I needed to bite you to secure the bond, you will now be immune to most snake poisons.$"_

Harry then explained to Aelous what happened as well as shocking the shop keeper who had said they had had that snake for years and it would lash at anyone who got close to it. Askari then wrapped himself around Harry's arm. After Aelous paid Harry and Aelous left the shop and went to Gringotts. When they reached the marble steps of Gringotts Harry looked up. Gringotts was an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley, that towers over the neighboring shops. A set of white stairs lead up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. Harry and Aelous walked through these doors and found themselves in a small entrance hall with another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its entire length and doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.

Aelous and Harry walked toward a well-dressed goblin toward the back of the hall. Aelous spoke to this goblin in a language Harry could not understand. Aelous looked at the confused boy.

"We are speaking in Gobbledegook Harry, It's the language of the goblins."

"Yes, now can you both come with me to my office, so we can speak privately," the raspy voice of the goblin said.

Both Harry and Aelous followed the goblin into a back room.

"Now Introductions," the Goblin said, "I am the Honorable Barchoke Crow, I have been Aelous's bank manager for 2 decades. Who are you."

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter," Harry said.

"When you said you were adopting a boy, I never thought you were adopting Harry Potter," Barchoke said in surprise.

"Yes," Aelous chuckled, "But I would very much appreciate it if you kept this…. under wraps, we do not want certain people to learn of this," Aelous said pointedly.

"Of course," Barchoke said, "would the young Harry like an inheritance test while I go get the paperwork?"

"Could I Aelous?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Aelous smiled.

Barchoke sent for a smaller goblin, "Aelous, Harry, I would like you to meet my son's Griphook. Griphook will administer your inheritance test. "

Griphook took out a small bowl and a dagger. This is a small blood ritual to determine your powers and bloodlines.

Barchoke left and Griphook handed the bowl and dagger to Harry, "Harry, could you cut our palm with this dagger and let your blood drop into this bowl."

Harry looked at the dagger nervously, He did not want to cut himself, He was about to voice his concern when Bachoke came with a large file and a letter in his hand, He had a frown on his face.

"What seems to be the matter, old friend?" Aelous asked.

"I do not know if the adoption will be possible,"

"Why not?"

"Well, a year after your parent's death we received a letter from Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. In this letter, he insisted we close your parent's will and that he was to be your magical guardian. He then told us that each year 20% of the potter money shall go to and 10% shall go to the Weasly family. He also insisted that Harry here and one Ginevra Molly Weasley are betrothed."

Harry looked confused "what does betrothed mean?"

"You are to be married," Barchoke responded

"But I have never met her, I don't even know her, we are supposed to be married?"

"No, you will not marry her if you do not wish it," Aelous said sternly. "What are we to do if Dumbledore is the magical guardian?"

"I do not know," Barchoke responded, they sat for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"Could I read my parent's will?"

"That's it!" Griphook shouted very unprofessionally. Barchoke gave him a stern look.

"What's it?" Harry asked

"The will!" Griphook said. Barchoke smiled as he caught onto what his son was talking about. "With Harry here, he can open the will then if we can find anywhere that proves Dumbledore illegitimate we can exploit that and make Dumbledore no longer Harry's Magical Guardian. Barchoke went behind his desk and pulled a large envelope from a drawer. He came back from around the desk and handed it to Harry.

"Place your thumb on the seal."

Harry did so and watched as the envelope fell away and parchment with words was all that was left.

"May I?" Barchoke asked for the letter. Not knowing how to read Harry gave it to him.

"Ah I'm sorry Harry but your parents did not want you to read this until you turn 11," Barchoke said sadly, Harry struggled not to cry. "But I have found what we needed, you were never supposed to go to the Dursleys, which you did, and Dumbledore took some of your money which he was not allowed to do either. We have found a way to make Dumbledore no longer your guardian." Barchoke opened Harry's file to the front page and crossed out Dumbledore as Magical Guardian. Now you can do the inheritance test and then we can do the adoption ritual.

Harry hesitantly and nervously picked up the dagger and dragged it across his left palm before holding it over the bowl.

After a few moments, the small chalice-like bowl was completely full of his blood. Griphook pulled a sheet of thick vellum out of a drawer in his desk before dunking it into the bowl. Taking it out after a couple of minutes, he pressed it flat against the desktop and briefly waved his gnarled fingers whilst sub-vocally mumbling over it. The sheet briefly glowed a bright red before words the color of fresh blood spread themselves out.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 4**

**Mother: Lily-Rose Potter née Evans (Deceased)**

**Father: James Harold Potter (Deceased)**

**Magical Status: Pure Blood**

**Core: - 450 High Wizard (85% BLOCKED) [Unblocked = 1500 - High Mage]**

**Inheritances By Blood:**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**Inheritance by Conquest:**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

**Abilities**

**Parseltongue (50% BLOCKED) (Slytherin)**

**ParselMagic (100% BLOCKED) (Slytherin)**

**Metamorphmagus ( 95% BLOCKED) [Height, Mass, Structure, Build] (Black)**

**Pyromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Emrys)**

**Runeomancy (100% BLOCKED) [Invocation, Comprehension, Instinct] (Ravenclaw)**

**Poison Immunity (0% BLOCKED) (Through Familiar bond)**

**Affinities: **

**Transfiguration (50% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Invocation, Instinct] (Potter)**

**Charms (40% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Invocation, Instinct] (Evans)**

**Runes (60% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Invocation, Instinct] (Ravenclaw)**

**Potions (60% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Instinct] (Slytherin)**

**Occlumency (70% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Instinct, Strength] (Peverell)**

**Legamency (100% BLOCKED) [Comprehension, Instinct, Strength] (Peverell)**

"Damn, that's a lot of blockages! It seems Mr. Dumbledore's plans are far more sinister than first thought..." Griphook absently mused. "Oh, Harry would you like this page to bond with you. Any time you get a new ability it will glow and tell you what it is."

"That sounds really cool, yes, please."

"Hold out your arm," Griphook said, Harry did as he was told. Griphook waved his hand over the parchment and chanted in gobbledygook. The paper started to rise and circle around Harry's arm then sank into his skin. The place where the parchment was on his arm glowed then faded.

Aelous was still in shock, Harry "You have the most Magical power I have seen!"

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"Harry with the adoption ritual you will lose all these blocks which may cause you a lot of pain. Is that ok?" Barchoke said. Harry nodded slowly.

Then come we have the ritual room ready for you.

Barchoke and Griphook led Harry and Aelous deep into the bank until they got to a white door. Barchoke placed his claw on a scanner and the door opened. They walked inside. Inside was a giant cavern with blue crystals hanging from the cave ceiling making its own natural light. In the center was a table with different markings most likely in the goblin language Harry thought. The group walked to the table and Harry got on it. Barchoke held out a tube and a dagger, Aelous cut his hand and Harry watched his blood drip into the tube and then poured it into a beaker that had the adoption potion in it turning the potion gold. Aelous then reached out his arm and Harry's snake slithered onto it. Barchoke then gave Harry the potion, Harry was hesitant but he drank it. Griphook and Barchoke activated the markings which were actually runes on the table and around it then stepped back. The runes created a bubble around Harry.

"His magic could explode out of him and kill us," Barchoke simply said at Aelous's questioning stare.

Suddenly Aelous noticed a slight white glow around Harry that started very faint then got brighter and brighter. As it got brighter the color turned from white to gold to silver to green to black and then Harry started screaming and thrashing. The brightness fully covered his body and then exploded outward hitting the barrier, when it stopped Harry lay on the table limp on his back.

Harry's black hair was now long and down to his shoulders. Aelous rolled him over and saw that Harry was no longer gaunt and malnourished nor had any baby fat. He had a chiseled face and body looking a lot older than four.

"He will be out for a while," Barchoke said. "You will want to get him home and into bed, remember that he can claim heirship when he is 11, you will need to start helping him control his power his body will not be used to this much also for the record what will his name be?"

Aelous thought for a moment and then said a name that the world would never forget. Some would fear it, some would love it, others hate it but they all would remember it.

Hadrian Marrok Emyrs Conan.

* * *

**Well folks, that's the end of chapter 2, hope you liked it. Just for reference:**

**Magic power scale**

**Squib = 1 - 100**

**Average Wizard = 101 - 300**

**High wizard 301 - 500**

**Warlock = 501 - 700**

**High Warlock = 701 - 1000**

**Mage = 1001 - 1300**

**High Mage = 1301 - 1500**

**Arch Mage = 1500+**


End file.
